orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahrim Class Interdiction Vessel
The Tahrim '''(English: "Interdictor") Class Interdiction Vessel is the the heavily redesigned successor to the Ghaz Shajaea Class Interdiction Vessel. Technical and Development History The Shajaea had been a unique craft that experimented with gravity manipulation technology to develop a niche the Ghaz had not known existed. However, due to its retrofitted origins, and early technological understanding, which it was effective against Ghaz vessels at the time, they prove too unwieldy against the nimble Vaarg craft, as well as well swift and analytical Nisser. This lead to them being used more as shield ships during the Battle of Veem, and being almost entirely ineffective during the Battle of Rodull. Following the Battle of Rodull, and the technological gifts of the Formians, Rashidun performed a thorough review of all its forces along side Denizcilik Shipyards and Military Industrial Conglomerate to assess how to best adapt their forces to meet the new threat. While the Ahmaq was phased out due to numerous advantages the Muejaza brought, officials determined that an interdiction ship was still necessary, just the Shajaea was woefully ill prepared to perform its role in the modern battlefield. As such, the Tahrim is designed with fixing the numerous flaws of of its predecessor. Key Design Improvements * The 'micro-spinal' particle lances, while potent for its era, were abandoned in favor for the more common turret-mounted lances. Technological advances and Tibanna Gas allows them greater power while having better flexibility. * The ability to catch an enemy vessel with its graviton manacles is greatly increased. The ship is more maneuverable due to its spartial torsion driver as well as its improved Ahab propulsion systems. Furthermore, the spatial torsion arrays allow the ship to pull in ships that may be more nimble. * Formian gravity well generator allows it to impede enemy FTL transits and movements. * Transporter bays allow the ship to perform boarding actions with captured ships. * The new Null Void Beam allows it to further soften up enemy ships to be hit by allied vessels. Equipment and Design Features * 2x ''Quantum Information Translator: Also known as 'Transporters', these bays allow the vessel to teleport personnel and machinery to and from the vessel. The Tahrim can support either marine detachments or drone boarding teams. * Many x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. * β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II: In addition to its protection, this armor acts as an Active Camouflage system that allows the equipped vessel to be rendered effectively invisible to eyes and most sensors. The more complicated nanomachines that make up armor can replicate the vessel's surroundings to mask it visually, as well as deflect sensor waves and contain the ship's Ahab waves. However, energy emissions such as firing its weapons, can reveal its position. * MIC-Pattern Ahab Deflector: Using advances in Ahab particle field manipulation and compression, the Ahab Deflector completely replaces the original energy shield of Skapari-origin. This efficient system allows the Ahab field surrounding the vessel for propulsion to also be used for defense. Future iterations are planned to include phase modulation. * 2x ''Utility Drone Launcher: Used to deploy a variety of specialized drones. ** Slipspace Sensor Drone: Deployed in Slipspace, the drone can safely be sent long-distances to seek out and detect enemies in either Slipspace or Realspace. ** Shield Projector Drone: A remote drone that containsan energy battery that is capable of generating a powerful energy shield for a brief time. Works as an emergency deterrent against enemy fire. ** Decoy Drone: Similar to Formian decoy drones, can be used to create illusionary vessels with exceptional detail. * 1x Gravity Well Generator: A multi-function device. Its most common function is to interfere with FTL transit by creating regions of intense, unstable gravity fields. It can also be used to capture nearby ships, or arrest the movement of nearby ships. * 2x Spatial Torsion Array: Similar to the vessel's Spatial Torsion Driver, this array can be used to disorient smaller approaching craft and misdirect enemy missiles. The Tahrim also uses it to pull ships more easily into its Graviton Manacles. Fixed Armament * 1x ''Denizcilik-Pattern Type-1 Null Void Beam: '''A spinally mounted utility weapon that creates a zone of inert space. Used to neutralize most forms of energy shielding. It is meant to be used in conjunction with the Graviton Manacles to further cripple a ship. * ''2x Denizcilik-Pattern Type-2 Graviton Manacles: Next generation Graviton manacles enhanced using Formian tractor beam technology. They retain much the same abilities as their predecessors. The device can push, pull, or create fields of rippling gravity to bombard enemy ships. Mounted as a pair, they can be used together to arrest motion, accelerate allied ships, form defensive screens, or spin enemy craft. While still spinally mounted due to their size, the craft's maneuverability and the spatial torsion arrays allow the craft to more easily lock onto targets. * 4x MIC-Pattern MKII Alternating High-Energy Particle Lance: A turret-mounted particle lance making use of Tibanna Gas to increase its firepower by a factor of three. Xura-licensed alternating charge technology allows subsequent attacks after an initial hit have improved accuracy. Adjusting the focusing coils allows the weapon to fire a concentrated beam, or spread for a wide-angle lower power attack adept at hitting smaller craft. Two are mounted on the top and bottom of the ship's fore section. * 18x MIC-Pattern Particle Blaster CIWS: Replacing the typical shredder CIWS of its predecessor, advancements in cooling and energy production has led to particle based CIWS systems. Due to the longevity of Tibanna-based particle weapons, the vessel can put up a staggering barrage of defensive fire without worrying about running out of ammunition. Category:Starships Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Interdictors